Somewhere Only We Know
by LitLover 101
Summary: Tie-in stories to I Have a Bad Case of Loving You: follow the lives, loves, losses and triumphs of the interns, residents and attendees at New Orleans Grace Hospital. This fic was requested by and is dedicated to HPLucyWeaver.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The**_ _ **Originals**_ **, all rights to the show belong to Julie Plec and the CW. Nor do I own the song: Somewhere Only We Know sung by Keane.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. This first chapter is focused on the supporting cast of "I Have" but we still see a bit of Haylijah in the story as it continues.** **On with the show…**

Chapter 1: It's Just Like Home with Blood and Scalpels

Rebekah Mikaelson had gotten up the first day of her new internship and fell out of bed. She was sleeping alone and still hadn't slept more than an hour. All she could think about was holding a shiny blade and looking at that beautiful organ, working so hard to keep the poor bastard on her table alive.

The down side: Marcel Gerard and their tumultuous affair during her undergraduate days. Yes, he was lovely and sexy and made her entire body scream with delight as his expert hands moved with surgeon's precision over her body making her groan and cry out in his bed. But no more, she was an adult, a professional and stuck working in her father's hospital, with her older brothers. She had something to prove and she blasted well would.

Grabbing a hair band, she yanked her long curls into a messy bun behind her head before jerking on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She ran down the stairs of her shared flat that she lived in with five other girls, grabbing her motorcycle jacket that went quite nicely with her Harley, and left the house without a word. She got along with her flat mates—if you called not speaking to them—getting along.

Her motorcycle sat wedged between two of the other girls' cars and she forced it into the grass before slipping her helmet on, revving the engine and taking off. To hell with the lawn, with any luck she'd find another place soon enough. She pulled into the parking lot, pulling off her helmet and looked around. A tall, dark girl got out of one of those little, energy efficient cars that made Rebekah roll her eyes. The girl who was about her age, got out and stared at her. All Rebekah saw was competition.

"What are you looking at?" Rebekah demanded, sneering at the girl, who, like most girls their age, turned her head and hurried off. Rebekah smirked. She would eat the other interns alive.

Walking through the all too familiar doors of New Orleans Grace Hospital, Rebekah turned around and nearly ran into Marcel. If there was a God, he or she did not look fondly down on Rebekah. "Bekah! Hey, I heard it was your first day," he said.

"Sorry, Marcel, I would love to stay and chat but I have to find my resident." Rebekah hurried away from Marcel. Technically, she wanted to find Nik or Elijah or Kol, Anyone who might consider the idea of allowing her to hold a scalpel today, or, at the very least, this week. She would have to deal with Marcel at some point. Just not today.

Josh Rouza woke up and rolled over. "Hi," he greeted the guy he had met last night.

"Hi," the guy said. "This is a nice way to wake up."

"Yeah. It is. Thanks for staying tonight. I'm really nervous about my first shift," Josh winced, glancing back at the clock. "Speaking of… Sorry. Maybe we'll see each other again?" he said, feeling hopeful but his friend from last night had already moved to get up and dress.

"Yeah. Sure. I've got work, too. Last night was great," the guy who Josh didn't even know the name of because they hadn't even exchanged names before exchanging spit—so totally not good doctor behavior—Josh knew better. You needed to talk to people. Exchange STD results, not just hop into bed with random strangers because he was nervous and overly excited about today and wanting to relieve some stress. Oh, why?

"Okay," Josh tried for a smile but it disappeared once the other guy left his bedroom. "Shit," he groaned, falling back on his pillows. Why did he always have to get to clingy?

Rolling out of bed, Josh got up, stretched and took a quick shower. He took extra care with his hair, not like anyone would care but he liked to look nice when meeting new people. First impressions were important. Pulling open a drawer, he pulled out a pair of neatly folded slacks and a neat, short-sleeved, button down shirt. Smiling at his reflection, he felt more confident as he left the apartment and locked up. His roommate moved out two months ago after their nasty breakup scene and he needed a new place; his students loans were crushing him.

Josh parked next to someone's cute new Volkswagon Bug which was cotton candy pink. A perky blonde girl got out and turned to see Josh staring back at her. "Hi!" she waved and Josh waved back. "Are you an intern, too?" she asked him as he rounded his car.

"Yeah. Josh," he offered her his hand.

"Caroline," the blonde said with another chipper smile. "Are you revved up today?"

"As I'm ever going to get," Josh replied. He loved medicine and looked forward to the whole experience. He just wished they could fast-forward to actually knowing what they were doing.

"Great! I know we're going to have the best time. Have you met any of the other interns?" Caroline asked on their way in the door.

"No. You?" Josh asked her.

"Not yet," Caroline replied.

"Hey, that guy is totally checking you out," Josh grinned, nudging Caroline.

Caroline's head turned to take in the doctor who smirked back at her. "So…that's not professional, at all. He's probably our boss and like a billion years old," she said loudly enough for the doctor to straighten up and frown. Oh, man, he heard her. Now, he would hate them both.

"You know, I've got to go make a call. Catch up with you later," Josh hurried away from a confused Caroline. The one thing he did not want to be was on the hit list of one of their bosses on his very first day. He felt bad about abandoning his new friend but they were interns and she was his competition.

Tyler Lockwood walked into the hospital like he owned the place. He had spent the night knocking back beers with his fellow frat brothers before getting up with a hangover. He needed a coffee and wanted to scope out the hottest chicks this place had to offer.

A nurse manned the front desk and Tyler leaned over it, eying her, not bad. "Hey, I'm new around here; mind giving me a tour?" he inquired with his best smile.

The nurse looked up from the computer she had been typing away at. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Tour?" Tyler wondered if she spoke English.

The woman rose from her seat and rounded the desk, her large baby bump sticking out in front of her. "You're an intern?" she inquired like that was funny or something.

"Yeah," Tyler answered reluctantly. "And?"

"Nothing. We were all interns at some point. Go down the hall and take a left. You'll find the on-call room which is where you can find your locker and change into your scrubs before meeting with Dr. Bennett." The woman said before turning back around.

"And you are?" Tyler inquired. Not that he planned on trying to pick up a pregnant chick but since she didn't completely tear him apart, he figured she might be helpful at some point.

"Sage. Dr. Sage Mikaelson," the woman said, her eyes moving back to the computer.

"As in Mikael Mikaelson?" Tyler's eyes widened. If he just came onto the wife of his boss, he was so screwed.

"As in Finn Mikaelson, my husband, and one of the sons of Mikael, our boss," Sage grinned up at Tyler who gave her a wary smile in return.

"Great to meet you. Tyler Lockwood." Tyler extended his hand. Sage took it and they shook.

"Good luck, Tyler. You're going to need it," Sage told him, releasing his hand from one hell of a grip for a chick and then went back to her work.

Tyler shook his hand out as he walked down the hallway and took a right. He wandered for a bit before an orderly sent him back down the hall and to his left. Finding the on-call room, he thought he was in heaven. Not one but three beautiful women stood in the room in various states of undress. "Man, I love this job," he muttered.

"What?" the woman closest to him, a tall brunette said as she pulled her scrub top down to cover her breasts.

"Just thanking my good luck," Tyler told her, grinning at her.

One of the two blonde girls, scoffed, dropping her pants and showing him a pair of tiny black lace panties. He wanted to drop to his knees and thank whatever allowed him to be in this room. "You know, it's rude to stare like that," the other guy in the room called to him, pulling off his own pants.

Tyler averted his eyes, looking at blonde number two who yanked her scrub pants up, tying them to keep them in place. "Seriously!" she snapped, when she caught him staring.

"It's a compliment. Don't get bent out of shape about it," Tyler snapped at her before looking for his locker.

"Not all women like being treated like pieces of meat," the guy who had begun to work his last nerve pointed out.

"Are you gay or something that you can't appreciate the wonders that are our female counterparts?" Tyler demanded.

The other guy got to his feet. "Yes. I am. Excuse me," he bumped into Tyler's shoulder, knocking him into his locker and walked out.

"What is wrong with you?" the brunette snapped.

The blondes glared at him before leaving him alone. Okay. Not the best start but he would work to charm them and he'd make it up to what's his face. No worries.

Bonnie Bennett had had enough. "Kol, this ends now!" she told Kol Mikaelson. He rolled his eyes and fell onto his back in the on-call room she had been asleep in when Kol came in and locked the door behind him. She told herself over and over again that she was not the type of resident that would sleep with her attendee.

This is not how things had started out with them. He had been her resident and she tried very hard to keep up with him. He'd treated them all like puppies, swatting them with a verbal newspaper and driving Bonnie nuts. And she never thought she'd share the same bed as he did until they had been working for seventy-two hours straight trying to save a burn victim who beat incredible odds that night. One thing led to another and Bonnie found herself underneath Kol on the first available bed they could find. That was two years ago and needed to stay in the past.

"You love me, Bonnie Bennett," Kol teased her, leaning forward and tracing his lips down the curve of her spine.

"No, I love relaxing and you are great at helping me do that. But I need to set an example for my interns and I can't do that with you all over me all the time." Bonnie shoved his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't tease me, Bennett," Kol cried, grabbing her and pulling her beneath him. "I love you."

"No, you love sex. You're a slut, Kol," Bonnie snapped, shoving him on the floor.

"Don't try to shame me," Kol retorted, getting to his feet. She had to admire his physique. He was a constant source of temptation but she could get through a day or a year or many years without sharing his bed. She had to. This might mean the difference between her earning the position of chief of medicine one day or working for the chief for the rest of her career.

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way. There are many lovely ladies who will be all too happy to take your position in my life." Bonnie did not react well to emotional blackmail.

"Go ahead, Kol. Go find yourself a new bed buddy. I could care less," Bonnie yanked her clothes on and then strode out of the on-call room. She had work to do.

"Dr. Bennett," Klaus Mikaelson greeted her with a smirk as she passed by him in search of her flock of ducklings.

"Dr. Mikaelson." Bonnie greeted him curtly.

"Seen Kol?" Klaus questioned her.

"Did you need him for something?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus shook his head. "No."

"Then I haven't seen him," Bonnie snapped.

"Have you seen your interns?" Klaus smirked at her.

"Where are they?" Bonnie demanded.

"Follow me," Klaus "Doctor Devil" Mikaelson called, leading Bonnie down the hall.

Caroline's feet ached so badly after the first shift. Forty-eight hours straight. Seriously! She rolled her head back, stretching her shoulders. "Need a massage?" Tyler asked, coming to sit beside her on the bench. Where were Josh, Rebekah and Hayley when she needed them most? she wondered.

"No!" Caroline growled. She shoved her foot into her sneakers and then stood up.

"A ride home? A drink? An orgasm?" Tyler would not give up or get out of her way.

"Just go away, Tyler. I need sleep." Caroline shouldered her way past Tyler—feeling irritable that he couldn't get the hint that all the female interns had been giving him to back off.

Walking into the hallway, Caroline felt so, very tired, she barely made it to the stairs and down. And there was the other jerk in her work life: Dr. Klaus Mikaelson. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, checking his phone or something. Caroline tried to walk right past him but he seemed to have radar for her. He smiled as she got off the bottom stair and held out a cup of coffee. "Peace offering, love."

"Since I'm not working right now, why don't I tell you where to stick your 'peace offering?'" Caroline snarled, walking past him and heading straight for the front door.

Klaus, like Tyler, did not seem to know when to be quiet. "Come now, love, you can't be sore at me for long. We'll be working side by side soon and those hours can be rather grueling."

"Screw you," Caroline snapped and shoved the door open. She walked to her car, dropped her keys and stooped to pick them up, then got into her car. She sat behind the wheel of her happy, peppy car and began to cry.

Finally calming down, Caroline drove back to her house, full of fellow roommates. They were all interns, trying to make their way forward and Caroline really needed a place that did not have ten other people living in it. There were two people renting out the living room and the dining room. Caroline's "room" was in the basement, divided in three by folding screens. She had zero privacy and could not take it anymore.

Arriving at the house, Caroline's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of the house which was on fire. "Seriously!" she yelled, gaping.

"What happened?" she asked one of her roommates.

"Tanya left a candle burning and someone threw their scarf on top." Susie told her.

"Seriously!" Caroline yelled, drawing the attention of the firemen.

Withdrawing her phone from her back pocket, Caroline called a new number in her contacts; she really hoped he didn't say no. "Hi…umm…I need to ask you for a really big favor."

Twenty-seven minutes later, Caroline knocked on the door of the apartment that she had hastily written information for before going on a quick grocery shopping trip. The door opened and Josh appeared with a smile and a hug. "Hey! I am sorry about your apartment."

"Thank you so much for letting me staying with you. I swear this is only temporary," Caroline swore, entering the living room. "Where's your stove?"

"Stove?" Josh looked perplexed when Caroline held up shopping bags.

"I'm making you cupcakes, from scratch as a thank you for being the best co-worker and friend, ever!" Caroline walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. She just hoped that Josh didn't burn this place down and she really hoped that she could find a new place soon.

"Thanks," Josh replied. "By the way, I wanted to tell you, but you hung up, I won't have this place for much longer because I—technically—can't afford it after my roommate, who paid most of the rent moved out two months ago."

"Really?" Caroline felt her stomach sink. Why did she always have this kind of luck? "How much is the rent, maybe we can split it."

"A thousand, a month," Josh told her.

Caroline groaned. "Yeah. We need to find a new place. ASAP. In the meantime: cupcakes." She removed ingredients and began her magic. This she never had bad luck with. Josh grinned and she felt for the first time since relocating to New Orleans like she had a home to come home to.

 **Let me know what you think of this spin-off and stay tuned for "Rumor Has It" which will begin in two weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy the chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Oh, What Fresh Hell Is This?

Waking up with a blinding headache and an anonymous blonde in his bed that reminded him of the new intern he could not sleep with made Klaus feel irritable. His shift would begin in less than an hour. His father rode him enough. Klaus did not need to give him reason.

"Whoever you are? Get dressed and leave," Klaus muttered, feeling the right side of the bed shift with the woman's weight.

Hearing the familiar sound of her sharp intake of breath at his cold demeanor after what seemed like an unexpected but welcome night of passion, she would leave and he would not call her. Klaus waited until he heard the door shut behind his guest before he went in search of his own clothing. Chasing new interns was more of Kol's hobby than Klaus' but Caroline had struck his fancy. He did not seem to strike hers.

Klaus grumbled to himself as he got up and looked for a shirt and a pair of jeans to yank on. His phone lit up. "Brother," he said with a smirk, his eyes lighting up.

"Niklaus," Elijah replied drily. "Are you coming in today or shall I do your work as well as my own?"

"What? I'm not late," Klaus snapped, glancing back at his clock.

"On the contrary, brother, you are an hour late." Elijah's words felt like a slap in the face.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the clock. That was the last bloody time he drank with Kol. "Blasted hell," he snarled, running a hand through his wild locks and striding out of his bedroom. He grabbed his car keys and bag where they lay by the kitchen counter. Empty beers bottles lay on the counter and kitchen table, a few sat in the sink, with more on the coffee table. Yes, partying with Kol could be hazardous to one's career and home.

Elijah sighed. "I will make sure that Father is occupied until you arrive."

"Thank you, Elijah," Klaus said, hung up and yanked the door open.

He might have driven a little too quickly to the hospital, parked a little too close to Caroline's car which she should try to park a little more smoothly between the yellow lines. "Hey, you're blocking me in!" Caroline shouted, rolling down the window to her car and glaring at him.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm bound to be late," Klaus muttered under his breath.

"Monster!" Caroline shouted after him.

Klaus waved a dismissive hand her way and kept walking. The minute he walked inside, Bonnie Bennett came toward him. "Klaus, I would like to bring my interns to see the Nicoles' case, if you don't mind?"

"Certainly, love," Klaus replied, not really listening to her.

Bonnie beamed before walking away. Klaus caught sight of Kol flirting with Genevieve. Must they have to share everything? "Kol!" Klaus cried, striding over to interrupt the conversation. Genevieve looked up and had the decency to blush when he came to stand beside her. "Genevieve," he said quietly, kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't call, you don't get to kiss me, Klaus," Genevieve snapped. "Now, go terrorize your new toy," she waved a hand at Caroline who was walking down the hallway with that boy… Joshua something was it?

"Klaus!" Marcel cried, coming to slap his hands down on Klaus' shoulders. "My man, I need to ask you about your sister. You'll give us a minute?" he asked Kol and Genevieve.

"Of course. It's not as if she's my sister as well. Carry on." Kol sneered and walked off, placing his hand on Genevieve's back.

"Isn't he sleeping with Bennett?" Marcel asked Klaus, leaning against the nurse's station.

"Yes," Sage said, taking a bite of frozen dough.

Klaus frowned, peering over the counter at his sister-in-law. "Do you mind, this is private?" he snapped.

Sage rolled her eyes. "Get a clue, Klaus, nothing is private around here?" Smirking at him, Sage turned to Marcel with a wide smile. "Marcel, you were saying?"

Marcel sighed. "I think Bekah's worried about us—as a couple—while I'm her boss."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I would prefer to not dwell of that topic."

Sage laughed. "The problem is that Rebekah wants to be seen as getting anywhere on her merits—not on her back—so just make sure she knows that it's her talents as a surgeon—not as your lover that are getting her anywhere."

Marcel nodded. "Good advice. Thanks."

Klaus gritted his teeth as his friend walked off. "What about if a woman is not taking kindly to my advances?"

"Ignore her. Really ignore her. It will drive her crazy," Sage suggested.

"Thank you," Klaus said with a wide grin.

Sage nodded and took another bite of her snack. "Or she'll just continue to hate you. Time will tell."

Klaus' smile dropped and he stormed back down the hall.

Kol Mikaelson was having a particularly lovely day. He and Klaus had gone out on the town the night before and had had lovely company. Since Dr. Bennett made it perfectly clear that she did not want to make their relationship an on-going thing, Kol had chosen the high road of moving on to the next lady, or twenty who struck his fancy.

With a fresh crop of interns he felt himself lucky to work where he did. Of course having only three women—one of whom was his sister—his luck could have been better. But two pretty single girls was more than he could hope for. Klaus' intentions toward Caroline would not stop Kol and Hayley seemed like a feisty girl. If none of that worked out, there were countless nurses and doctor-loving patients.

"Kol!" Elijah called from down the hallway. Elijah did not look all that happy. Hope it did not have anything to do with the little missus. She'd made their lives a living hell for long enough, time to cut the bloody cord.

"Elijah, what can I do for you?" Kol called, coming down the hall.

"What did you do to Bonnie Bennett?" Elijah snapped, hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" Kol's eyes widened and his mouth opened but he couldn't think of a good retort. How was that even possible?

"Bonnie's head has been somewhere else for days now. I thought it might be your fault," Elijah accused him, his eyes narrowed.

Kol felt confused. "It's not me, brother, but I can look in on her if you're concerned."

Elijah nodded. "Good. You've done a wonderful job of causing us to lose many fine staff here. Try not to cause our best resident to leave."

Whirling on his heel, Kol strode back down the hallway. It felt as if Elijah was trying to blame him for Bonnie's problems, whatever they might turn out to be. If there was something going on with her, Kol did not believe that this was the time that she would confide in him. He'd just have Rebekah listen to Bonnie when she was on the phone or some such nonsense. His sister was a good little eaves-dropper.

Kol's mind shifted from disagreeable things to a pleasurable pastime: torturing his other brother. "Finn!" he bellowed although Finn stood two feet ahead of him. "How is Sage and the wee bits? Is she coming right along? Am I soon to be an uncle?"

Finn glowered at the paperwork in front of him. "Kol, don't you have a B-list celebrity to overcharge for their latest rhinoplasty?"

Kol grinned at his brother, coming over and clapping him on the shoulder. "Ah, Finn, as always your sense of humor fails us all. So sorry that wit skipped past you but was showered on your younger siblings."

Exhaling, Finn looked back at Kol. "What is it that you want, Kol?"

Kol shook his head. "I want nothing. I'm young and handsome and a joy to be around. There is nothing more in the whole world I could wish for."

Rolling his eyes, Finn closed the chart he'd been looking at and set it in its proper place. Always doing things by-the-book. Dull as dishwater. Kol felt bored already. "Kol, I have patients to see and if you don't tell me what is you want, I'm going," Finn snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think that Elijah is still holding a bit of a grudge," Kol admitted.

Finn sighed, placing one hand on the counter and the other on Kol's shoulder. "Did you expect that he'd see reason given an unreasonable action?"

Kol shrugged Finn's hand off. "Never mind. I should have known that the guardian of morality could not find a little sympathy for his own kin." Scoffing, Kol stormed off. Why should he have expected that Finn might show him that tiniest sliver of compassion. No, he only offered that to his patients, not his family.

He turned a corner to see Bonnie talking to Bekah and Hayley. Kol strode over to join them. "Bonnie!" he called, feeling happy to have found her. Elijah was right. She looked tired. Purple circles rimmed her eyes and little lines were forming at the corners as she frowned at him.

"I have been looking all over for you," Kol told Bonnie. Yes, a little white lie tended to make a woman just a tiny bit less furious at his inattentiveness.

Bonnie glowered back up at him, her arms folded over her chest. No, this was not working out in his favor. Perhaps he could suggest dinner that night when she was in a better mood. If she ever reached that state.

Turning his attention to the interns, Kol smiled brightly. "Tell me, which one of your lovely faces would like to join me in surgery today?" Everything in the whole blasted world might be uncertain but surgery Kol understood and could control to a degree. People's emotions were completely beyond his scope of expertise.

As he spoke Caroline and the two male interns appeared by her sides. They were like puppies, each hoping to be brought home. The one that reminded Kol of himself opened his mouth first. "You can count me out," he told Kol and for the benefit of his fellow interns who rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "I already have a hot surgery with the other Dr. Mikaelson." He seemed so proud. Kol understood. When you were chosen it seemed like an honor. Of course, it all depended on who and why.

Kol didn't really care which one of his siblings that the boy would be working with but he asked anyway. Bonnie's response made him smirk. So typical of her to punish the boy for whatever infraction he'd made. Her righteousness gave Kol a little thrill. He liked to make her step outside of her comfort zone.

Speaking of discomfort, Hayley looked more than a little uncomfortable when Bonnie mentioned that one of his brothers wanted her on his service. He would have to file that away for later use.

"Which one?" Hayley asked.

"Speak up, darling," Kol said, feeling gleeful. Had Elijah gotten into some mischief of his own. Now that Kol could use to his advantage. For once Elijah could not walk the moral high road and look down on Kol and Klaus as plagued by all-too-human weaknesses.

Hayley's next question made Kol smile inwardly. It looked as if his suspicions were justified as Hayley paled when he casually said. "Elijah. Is that a problem? I could have another intern sent to him if you don't want to work with Lijah. You can work with me today." When Hayley did not jump at his offer, Kol felt amused. Oh, yes, Elijah had created quite the problem for himself. Oh, what sweet revenge when he got knocked down a peg or two.

Elijah Mikaelson felt depressed. He offered a kind smile to his patients but inwardly he grew wary of how many lives he could not save if his phone incessantly went off with the same name appearing on the call log. Aurora. She would not leave him alone. One would think once you had burned your life to the ground you would not relish in kicking up the ashes as she seemed to.

More than once Elijah considered the idea of answering the call and telling Aurora to go straight to hell. He might have at one point when he had had too much to drink on a particularly hard night. Or not. He could not recall. Nor did he wish to. He only wished for his wife to leave him be. Allow him to find a new life, something to mend what she had broken in him.

Hayley. She felt like hope for him. When she sat down on a barstool next to his that first night, he'd felt a tug, a desire he'd thought he no longer felt. The urge to connect. To talk. To have someone listen to you. To brush her hair behind her long neck and to press his lips to her skin. All of these urges had made him feel alive again.

Elijah walked down the hall, feeling his mind drifting to the feel of her in his arms, the sounds she made that night. No, it couldn't be just one night. Not when she walked down these halls. He wanted to be consumed by this newfound passion. To delight in her and the promise of their life together.

His cell chimed again breaking into his pleasant reverie. Aurora. No. Freya. Punching a button, Elijah placed the phone to his ear. "Sister, how is your work?"

"It's moving along," Freya replied with a chuckle. "And you, Elijah, how are you?"

Elijah sighed. How many times would his family feel the need to "check in" on him as if he suffered from an illness? "Why don't you tell me of your work?"

Freya let out another chuckle. "Work?" she said and then let out a giggle.

"Oh." Elijah smiled. "Freya, are you drunk-dialing me?"

"Noooo," Freya replied too quickly. "I just missed the sound of your voice… Hold on… No! I mean it. I'm on the phone with my brother. Yes. No, not Niklaus. You wouldn't like him anyway." Freya let out a laugh before returning to the phone.

"Who wouldn't like whom?" Elijah inquired.

"Oh, just my friend, Kenlin, she thinks that it would be nice to meet another PEDs doc but she's never met our brother, nor will she if I can help it," Freya groaned and then there was a smacking sound. "Stop that!" Freya cried out before letting out a laugh. "Okay. I will see you again soon. Good-bye, Elijah."

"Good-bye, Freya," Elijah replied. He missed Freya's presence. She tended to keep the family from crumbling. Right now, Elijah felt the urge to distance himself from his family. All but Rebekah who did nothing to him, that he knew of.

Seeing his little sister, her lover and Hayley at the end of the hallway, Elijah smiled and headed toward them. He stopped behind Hayley. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and he found his eyes trailing over her neck. He wanted to lean down and kiss the crook of her neck, to make her aware of his presence, to sweep her into his arms and carry her away from the madness that was their workplace.

Instead, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, feeling a thrill when she jumped as his breath grazed her skin and his words hit her ear. When she turned to face him, her cheeks had turned a lovely pink hue. He wished he shared his brother, Niklaus', artistic talent; he would love to paint that hue that stained her cheeks. Her tongue flicked out and licked her lips and he wanted to clasp a hand to the back of her neck and draw her to him. He would open her lips with his own tongue, taking pleasure in the feel of her moaning as his tongue found hers and her arms wrapped around him, pressing them closer.

"Hello, Dr. Mikaelson. I was told that you requested that I follow you on your rotation today." Hayley's words left Elijah feeling confused. Did she mean to be formal, to act as if they'd never touched each other, that that one night meant little to her? It stung a bit but he wouldn't allow her to know that. If she preferred a more professional distance from him, he would allow it, at least during this rotation. He would not make any promises about the next one.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Uncertainty, love and a proposal are in the air. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: The Hands-On Approach

Caroline's eye lids began to droop as she watched Kol Mikaelson work. She didn't mean to fall asleep. She just felt so damned tired. Every part of her body ached and she wanted to go home and soak in the tub. But she couldn't. She no longer had a tub. The tub was Josh's, who had first dibs on the tub—where he might want to be with someone—if either of them ever found someone to spend tub time with.

Her thoughts moved to Klaus and she felt a longing that she knew she shouldn't be having. He was her boss. It was wrong. None of her friends were having bad, naughty, sexy thoughts about their bosses. Well, Josh talked about the hotness of their bosses but Caroline did not see him acting on said thoughts. She felt almost positive that Hayley and Rebekah wouldn't either. It helped in Rebekah's case given the fact that Kol, Elijah and Klaus were her brothers. Then there was Marcel and Caroline had no idea what was up with Rebekah and Marcel…

Klaus. Hmmm… He was such a dick. An arrogant jerk. An arrogant, sexy jerk that made Caroline want to drag him into an on-call room and jerk his clothes off. Or take a nice, long soak in a bathtub with. Caroline bet that Klaus had a bathtub large enough for two of them to share. They could curl up together, bubbles surrounding them, his lips brushing her bare skin…

"Forbes, are you with us?" Kol's voice snapped her out of her standing upright nap. Her eyes opened to find Kol's eyes narrowed and boring a hole through her. "I'm sorry, love, am I boring you?" he demanded.

"No. _No_!" Caroline protested, looking at the nurses who gave her long looks above their surgical masks. Their eyes studied her and Caroline felt sure they could see her cheeks turning pink underneath her mask. Josh's eyes radiated his usual warmth and kindness which she felt grateful for. Finding Kol's eyes again, Caroline forced herself to look alert.

" _Good_ ," Kol muttered, returning to his work.

A sigh of relief escaped between her lips and she wondered—not for the first time—if she were really cut out for this work. Would she be the one who failed out of the program? She hoped not. She did not want to end up back at home, marrying some guy she grew up with, and popping out baby after baby. Caroline liked to think she was made for more than just a wedding and childcare, but sometimes—this little voice in the back of her head said that she just wasn't good enough— didn't have what it took to succeed.

Several hours later, Caroline and Josh left the OR. She yawned as they washed their hands and then left the pre-op area. "My feet are killing me," she moaned.

"Mine are, too, but that was great, _right_? I never thought that watching someone have their nose worked on took that much skill. Kol is _awesome_. And that _poor_ girl. I don't think I can _ever_ look at a dog the same way again." Josh shivered and Caroline nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

They walked down the hall to find Kol standing over the nurses' station; writing something on a chart. "Enjoy your little nap?" he quipped, his eyes flicking to Caroline before falling back on the paper in front of him.

Caroline inhaled sharply. "I am really, _really_ sorry about that. It will _never_ happen again," she told Kol who nodded at her, closing the chart. Turning around Kol, thrust the chart at Josh. "Finish this up; will you?" It was less a question and more of a demand. Josh took the chart without an argument.

" _You_. Come with me," Kol said, waving for Caroline to follow him down the hall.

Caroline looked back at Josh who stood with the chart pressed to his chest while Kol kept striding forward. He turned a corner and then grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and forced her to close the door. "See that young fellow _there_?" he demanded, his voice low.

Nodding, Caroline stared at the man who looked to be around her age. He suffered from what were probably second degree burns on his face and neck. She couldn't see further down and did not really want to see how far the burns were spread. "Do you know how much that man is suffering?" Kol asked, his hands pushing her closer to the door. " _Do_ _you_?" he demanded, his voice a hiss in her ear.

Caroline shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "No," she said quietly.

Kol turned her around, jerked her away from the door and pushed her against the wall behind her. "He suffers, _greatly_ , _every_ _day_. Do you know what would happen to that man if, _you_ , a _lowly_ _intern_ happened to take a _little_ _nap_ while working on his skin grafts? Do you _know_ what kind of harm you could do a man like _that_?" His eyes burned with anger and Caroline felt a tear run down her cheek.

A little whimper escaped between her lips. "Caroline, I do _not_ mean to be cruel to you. You need to understand how _important_ what we do is," Kol said softly, wiping her tear away with his finger. "Come, love, none of that," he whispered, as another tear ran down her cheek. He stroked it off her skin and she looked at her shoes. "Why don't you go and get my dry cleaning? It will give you a break from _this_." He waved a hand around the corridor.

Nodding, Caroline took another sharp inhalation of air before she moved away from Kol and hurried down the hall. She nearly ran down the steps of the staircase and crashed into Klaus who was coming up them. "Caroline?" he said and she let out a sob, burying her face into his lab coat, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I _don't_ want to be here anymore!" she wailed into his chest. "I _suck_ at this job. I suck _so_ badly."

SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK

Klaus had been lost in thought about his patients and family, so he did not notice Caroline coming down the stairs, until she ran into him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place. " _Caroline_?" He felt concerned, seeing her face reddening and her shoulders shaking.

"I _don't_ want to be here anymore! I _suck_ at this job. I suck _so_ badly." Her words were muffled since her face had become buried inside his lab coat and shirt. "Klaus, I don't think I'm cut out to be a doctor," she moaned, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, her face moving to the crook of his neck.

" _Caroline_ ," Klaus muttered into her hair. He pulled back and looked down at her. She titled her head to look at him, misery shown clearly in her expression. Klaus knew how to take her mind off it for a moment. Pressing his lips to hers, Klaus enjoyed the fact that she did not resist his advance, instead she encouraged him, her fingers burying themselves into his hair. He turned her around, pushing her against the wall behind them. His hands moved over her clothes, his lips moving from her lips to her neck and then back to her lips.

After a long moment, Klaus pulled back and looked down at Caroline who had stopped crying. "Are you feeling better, love?" he asked her with a smile.

Caroline nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah. Umm… _Yeah_. I think so," she told him, inhaling deeply again.

"This work. What we do every day. It is not for everyone. There are days in which I have left and wished to never see this hospital again. You are _new_. A babe. You will learn from whatever trial that tested you today and you will become the better for it, because—as much as I might torment you at times—I do see your potential, Caroline, and I do believe that you will prove that you are worthy of being here." Finishing his speech, Klaus watched Caroline's eyes begin to sparkle. A genuine smile appearing on her lips that made his breath catch in his chest. When she reached out and jerked him to her in another heart-stopping kiss—Klaus saw much more than her potential as a surgeon—he saw a life with this girl.

"I have to go pick up your brother's laundry; but maybe we could met up later. Get some coffee somewhere." Caroline looked thoughtful, her hands on his chest as she spoke. "I can find out what Josh's schedule is and maybe we can go back to my place." She looked up at him through lowered lashes.

"Or we could go to mine. None of your friends will _dare_ to come to my flat." Thinking about that statement, Klaus added, "Perhaps Kol might stop by. Or Elijah. Or Sage. Finn. Father. Not likely, but possible. Bekah, if something came up…" Trailing off, Klaus shook his head. "Perhaps a hotel room would be best."

"Breakfast in bed," Caroline said, a smile creeping upward. "But there is one condition." She held up a finger.

Klaus took her finger and kissed the tip of it. "Name your terms."

"We will tell _no_ _one_. At least not yet. I _don't_ want to be the intern who's sleeping with her attendee," Caroline said quietly and Klaus nodded with a smile.

"I will treasure our stolen moments." Klaus did not mention the list of interns that he knew of who had slept with their attendees, including himself, but that was another story. Caroline would soon find out about her friends' little exploits and perhaps it would make her feel less guilty.

A door opened and Marcel came up the stairs as Caroline took a step away from Klaus. "Hey, you two. Caroline, is Kol done with you? Rebekah's run off and I need a new intern. Unless Klaus called dibs on you already?" His friend's gaze moved from him to Caroline.

" _Nope_. I'm single—" Caroline blushed deeply. "I mean— _I'm_ _free_." She looked from Marcel who looked amused to Klaus who tried to keep a smile off his face but a laugh escaped him and she huffed in exasperation before shoving an elbow into his ribs.

"Ouch," Klaus groaned.

Marcel began to chuckle and Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus. "I've got to go. We'll talk about that surgery you want me on, _later_."

Klaus watched the blonde march down the stairs while Marcel looked at him; his eyebrows rising. "Not a word, my friend," Klaus muttered.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Marcel retorted, holding up his hands.

Klaus watched Marcel follow Caroline down the stairs and he felt a smile turning his lips upward. Triumph. Kol came down the stairs. "Was that my intern going off with Marcel?" he demanded.

" _Yes_. Pick up your own bloody laundry," Klaus snapped at Kol who rolled his eyes.

"As if you don't have Tyler Lockwood fetching you coffee," Kol retorted on his way past Klaus.

"Are _you_ the reason that Caroline was having a meltdown?" Klaus called, grabbing Kol by the arm.

Kol pulled his arm away. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Never mind." Moving further up the stairs; Klaus paused. "Remind me to thank you, Kol." Kol did not seem to have a quick response for once and Klaus continued on up the stairs.

SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK&SOWK

"We have got to _stop_ meeting like this," Marcel groaned as Rebekah jerked his belt off and shoved him onto a bed in the on-call room. He watched her pull her scrub top off. Her lips curved into a smirk before she straddled him.

" _Less_ talk, Gerard," Rebekah snapped, her eyes bright with amusement as her lips found his. She was right. They talked far too much. And were in surgery too much. All work and no play made them both boring as hell.

"Oh, sweet… Bekah!" he moaned as she moved on top of him and then the door opened and the lights came on.

"Oh, my God!" Josh cried out, his hand coming up to his eyes. "I swear I did _not_ see _anything_. Bye, Boobs. I mean _Bekah_. _Rebekah_. _Shit_. I'm… _Later_." Josh left the room, nearly falling out the door.

Rebekah let out a hiss, falling against the wall with a sheet draped over her. "Blasted hell," she groaned, pushing her long curls back from her face and looking pissed. " _That_ _is_ _just_ _wonderful_. Now, Josh is going to tell _Caroline_ and Caroline is going to bloody well _tell_ the _whole_ _bleeding_ _hospital_." Getting to her feet, she bent down to grab her scrubs when Marcel sat up and yanked her back down.

"Bekah," Marcel said quietly, moving her body under his. "Baby, I love you." He murmured, moving his lips to hers and Rebekah let out a little moan as he slipped his hand under the sheet, sliding it up the inside of her thigh.

"Marcel," Rebekah cried out as he kissed her softly. "Marcel, we _can't_ keep doing this. I have _a_ _career_ to think of. _A_ _reputation_. Please, let me up," she said, pushing at his chest.

"Let me change your mind?" he murmured, watching her eyes as they traveled to his lips. " _Please_?" he whispered, moving his free hand to tug the bed sheet open and to unclasp her bra. "Bekah…"

Rebekah began to kiss him back and she stopped protesting. He had loved her for a long time now. All he could think about was this little house he'd seen last week. You could smell the beach from it and there was a farmer's market within walking distance with great a school district. All he wanted was Bekah, their little house and their kids running around the yard. And all Bekah wanted was to begin her career. He loved her, he respected her work, and her ambitions, but he wanted more.

"Thanks for that," Rebekah said, pressing another kiss to his lips before giving him a healthy shove off of her. "I've got to get back before one of those fools takes one of my surgeries." She sat up, gathered her clothes and moved out of his reach. He rolled onto his side to watch her dress.

"Rebekah, marry me," Marcel called to her.

Rebekah had been in the middle of pulling her scrub top on. " _What_?" she said, jerking it all the way on and then tugging her hair out from her shirt.

"Marry me," Marcel repeated, standing up and walking over to her. He pulled her flush against him and looked into her eyes. " _Marry_ _me_ , Rebekah Mikaelson." Taking her left hand in his, he kissed it and watched her.

Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. "Marcel, I… _I_ _can't_." She looked away from him. Taking a step back, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I should be going."

"Bekah!" Marcel cried, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to him. "Come on. _Talk_ _to_ _me_ …" He couldn't let her go. Not when he just proposed and she turned him down flat; without so much as an explanation. "Why don't you want to me marry me."

"I _never_ said I didn't want to. I said 'I can't.'" Rebekah gave him a scornful look. Her eyes darkening and her lips pursing.

"Why _can't_ you?" Marcel retorted, staring down at her.

"Because you are…" Rebekah shook her head. "You _wouldn't_ understand." She tried to pull away from him.

" _Try_ _me_." Still holding her, Marcel refused to let her go until she gave him something he could work with.

"You're _not_ a woman," Rebekah spat out before shoving him away. "You have _no_ _idea_ how much _harder_ I have to work to get anywhere. And with my brothers, here, and my father running the blasted place… Everyone here thinks I did not _earn_ my place. They think its blasted _nepotism_. I have to work _ten_ _times_ as hard as any of the other interns. And you want…" Rebekah choked on the words, tears filling her eyes. "You want to _marry_ me?" she scoffed. "Think of what they'd say then: Oh, _look_ , there's Rebekah _Mikaelson_ - _Gerard_ , sister to the attendees, daughter to the chief, and wife to the one attendee who she isn't blood related to!" Laughing, Rebekah wiped away tears. "I _can't_ marry you, Marcel. Not this year. Or next year. Or the bloody year after that. _Please_ , find another girl to chase because you'll be waiting a _bloody_ _long_ _time_ to find _me_ in a white dress."

Marcel opened his mouth to object when Rebekah turned and fled the room. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and he sat down on the bed. Maybe Rebekah was right. Maybe he should move on. A man who did not like heartbreak and who wasn't a fool would run. But he loved her and he wasn't the kind of man who ran away from a problem. If he had to wait, he'd wait, he'd wait until they had gray hair if he had to. He loved Rebekah. If he had to wait for her to be ready, he could, and would be patient.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
